How I got here
by Be Not Afraid 00
Summary: A series of one-shots about how the 100 got a place on the drop ship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really short chapter that sets the scene. I do not own the 100.**

* * *

><p>The flame was flickering in the centre of the camp whilst everyone was gathered around it cooking their dinner, which was a piece of meat the hunters got near a river. Although there were a few mutters from around the camp things were quiet; too quiet.<p>

"I can stand this anymore" Clarke said as she got up for all to see her as she began talking.

"So, we are now practically family to each other. We might as well get to know each other," Clarke began. "Like, share some stuff with us. How you got unto the drop ship and what your favourite colour is. I don't know just anything interesting about you. And to make it fun, once your done nominate someone else on camp to share their story. Any volunteers to go first?" There was an awkward silence lurking in the atmosphere before a boy stood up.

He had medium-length red hair and dark brown eyes. He also had a slender build who had the same kind of clothes as everyone else however a black dated beanie was attached to his head.

"I'll go first then." he said in a deep but calming voice

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys, thanks for reading my first official fanfiction I have uploaded on the website. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please give me feedback.<strong>

**Thanks **


	2. Derek

**this is the first official chapter of the fanfiction. **I will end up making up some of the names obviously as most of the extras were  
>not named but some where named so I'll use their real names.<strong>**

****I do not own the 100.****

* * *

><p>A pre-teen sat at the back of the class doodling instead of doing his work, he zoned out of what was happening in his science lesson and focused on his doodles. His doodles were hard to understand yet inspirational. It was something about the tone and shapes of his doodles that interested the observer.<p>

The centre of the doodle had a flower that had been expanded across the whole page. Over the lines were smaller plants and animals that had been on earth many years ago. A range of insects, birds and other various organisms where scattered across the page.

The whole idea of a world that was home to millions of people, plants and incest really astonished Derek. Streams flowing from point A to B, with fish jumping in and out of the water. When the weather got too cold in Europe, birds flying for there to Africa as a flock. Spiders crawling quickly and helping people get rid of bugs lurking around the house. And living in a house. Separated from others, with an upstairs and downstairs. A garden which you could plant your own flowers and trees.

"Harble," The science teacher spat. Derek snapped back into reality. The female teacher had a long pointy nose and was wearing one of the most ridiculous skirts that Derek had ever seen. The teacher never really liked Derek as he always disturbed the class and never did his work. "Did you manage to catch what your assienment is?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"No, I didn't. And before you ask, it was because I wasn't listening to you rambling on about whatever you ramble about." Derek said with a bit of sass in his voice. He knew how to annoy his teacher.

"Science fair in a week's time. Worth 63% of your final grade. Fail to bring in something decent, well it's a fail." She said with cold voice glaring at Derek.

"I'll show you something that will make your life flash before your eyes" Derek said under his breath.

* * *

><p>Day of the science fair<p>

"Hello fellow citizens of the arc," Derek began. "My name is Derek Harble, and I have made a replica of a nuclear bomb and of course this is not a real nuclear bomb. I figured that bombs just obliterate people in their target area and forget about the surrounding areas. Nuclear bombs, on the other hand, do. Like in WW2 a nuclear bomb was used. America used the bombs to end the war between them and Japan. If we were still on the Earth, Japan would still be suffering from the effect of the radiation from the nuclear bomb. And now for the demonstration," Derek said as he had an evil look in his eye.

He flicked the switch and backed away from the device.

**BOOM!**

Derek had made a real bomb that had caused the whole room to shake. The room was now covered in paint and everyone was angry at Derek.

Smugly he said loud and clear to his teacher,"You did say that not doing it would be a fail. So I have to pass me as I did do the assignment."

* * *

><p><strong>Derek was one of the named characters. He was in the episode 'I am Become Death<strong>

****Thanks for reading please review! ****


	3. Harper

A small 8 year old girl with long flowing golden hair had been playing with the older boys from next door. The boys were aged 10 and 14 and were quite tough. The little girl didn't mind as she had no siblings of her own and her parents were so busy with their jobs on the Ark that they didn't have enough time for her.

One particular day the boys had a heated argument with the young girl and were throwing things at her instead of fighting her. They had been throwing things aimlessly at each other to the point where hard things were being thrown. The eldest boy had got fed up of throwing things aimlessly and took the time to throw a wooden plate at Harper's head.

The second the plate made contact with Harper's head she fell on the floor. She was not unconscious but she was lying on the floor, crying silently.

By the time she got up the boys had fled into their own homes and were hiding. With all the rage built up inside her she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She rummaged through her stuff in the kitchen cabinet and took out a pack of balloons. She filled 4 balloons up with a warm liquid and patiently waited for the boys to come back into the corridor where the incident had happened.

She threw the balloons with accuracy and hit both boys on the face and chest. They started laughing before they realised why the liquid was warm.

Harper had peed into the balloons.

"She threw pee at me!" both boys shrieked as they went crying home leaving Harper laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the people who have reviewed my previous chapter. <strong>

**Harper also a named character in "I am becoming death."**


End file.
